Fünf Jahre ist es her
by Lena Black
Summary: Fünf Jahre ist es her seit ich dich gesehen habe, gespürt habe
1. Harrys Sicht

**Fünf Jahre ist es her**

**Kapitel Eins**

**Harrys Sicht**

... Küss mich. Liebe mich. Verführ mich. Mach mit mir was du willst. Aber bitte verlass mich nicht...

Fünf Jahre ist es her. 

Fünf Jahre, dass ich ihn gesehen habe.

Hätte mir damals jemand gesagt, dass ich einmal hier sitzen würde, allein, dann hätte ich ihn ausgelacht. 

Ich hätte es ihm nie geglaubt. 

Hätte es niemanden geglaubt. 

Hätte es niemals erwartet.

Wäre mir niemals in den Sinn gekommen. 

In den Sinn, dass es so enden würde.

Wie lange ist es her, dass ich gelacht habe?

Wie lange ist es her, dass ich glücklich war?

Wie lange ist es her, dass ich die Worte „Ich Liebe Dich" gehört habe? Gehört von ihm?

Wie lange ist es her, dass ich das letzte Mal geküsst wurde? Geküsst von ihm?

Wie lange ist es her, dass ich ihn jemands Armen gelegen bin? In seinen Armen gelegen?

Die Antwort ist eindeutig: 

Fünf Jahre

Exakt Fünf Jahre

Fünf schreckliche Jahre

Jahre, in denen ich mich jeden Tag von neuem frage, WARUM?

Warum hast du das gemacht?

War ich es? Habe ich dich zu ihm getrieben?

Oder waren es deine Freunde?

Oder was war es? Sage es mir! Bitte!

Ich würde alles tun um diese eine Antwort zu bekommen. Alles aufgeben für diese Antwort. Aber du gabst sie mir nicht, gabst mir keine Befreiung. Nahmst meine Freiheit!

Du hast nur gelacht, nicht wie ich es kannte und liebte, nein, du hast mich ausgelacht. Und dann bist du gegangen, einfach so gegangen. Hast nicht mehr zurückgeschaut. Hast mir nicht mehr in die Augen geschaut. 

Ich höre es immer noch, dieses lachen.

Hast du nur mit mir gespielt? Mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt? 

War ich denn nur ein Spielzeug für dich?

Dann hoffe ich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Hoffentlich hat es dir Spaß gemacht. Hoffentlich war ich gut genug für dich. 

Aber weißt du was, Du hast mir mein Herz gebrochen. Du hast mein Leben zerstört. Hast mich von innen getötet, wie es sonst niemand konnte. 

Alles was jetzt noch da ist, ist eine leere Hülle. Eine Hülle von dem was ich einmal war. 

Gefühllos und leer. 

Ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich einmal war. Schon lange nicht mehr und nie mehr. 

Und alles ist deine Schuld.  

Doch weißt du was wirklich schlimm ist. Was ich am meisten an mir selber hasse?! 

Ich liebe dich immer noch, konnte und habe nie aufgehört. Sehne mich nach dir, jede Nacht und jeden Tag. Sehne mich nach dir in meinen Träumen. Lasse mich in meinen Träumen von dir küssen...

Doch jetzt ist es bald vorbei. Bald ist es ENDE. Ein Ende mit mir. 

Warum hast mich nicht einfach getötet? Konntest du nicht? Oder wolltest du mich lieber leiden sehn?! Wenn ja, du hast es geschafft! Hast mich zerbrochen. Hast mir mehr Schmerzen zugefügt als ein andere jemals hätte tun können. 

Ich hoffe du bist glücklich und zufrieden mit dir. 

Wer hätte das schon erwartet?

Ich hätte den anderen zuhören sollen!

Ich hätte ihnen glauben sollen!

Ich hätte ihnen vertrauen sollen!

Aber am meisten, ich hätte es wissen müssen, wissen müssen das man dich nicht ändern kann. 

Das du dich nie ändern würdest!

Aber nein, nein, ich musste es ja angeblich besser wissen. 

Und das alles nur, um zu sehn das die anderen Recht und ich Unrecht hatte. 

Hätte ich doch nur auf euch gehört. Auf euch gehört als es noch nicht zu spät war. Als es noch zu ändern gewesen wäre. Ja, dann hätte ich euch vielleicht alle retten können. Hätte euch immer noch bei mir. Wäre jetzt nicht allein und der einzige der übrig ist. Übrig von so vielen. 

Doch jetzt ist es zu spät. 

Nur noch eins für mich zu tun. Rache. 

Komme schnell zurück und bin noch schneller wieder verschwunden. 

Es tut mir Leid

Leid, dass ich nicht auf euch gehört habe

Leid, dass ich zu Hause war, weinend und jammernd, als ihr meine Hilfe am Meisten brauchtet

Leid, dass ich im Bett lag, mich selbst bemitleidend, während ihr kämpftet, mein Kampf kämpftet!

Leid, dass ich euch im Stich gelassen habe, als ihr auf mich gezählt habt. 

Leid, das ich nicht an eurer Seite war, als es zu Ende ging, zu Ende mit euch!

... Küss mich. Liebe mich. Verführ mich. Mach mit mir was du willst. Aber bitte verlass mich nicht...


	2. Dracos Sicht

**A/N:** Okay, eigentlich hatte ich nie vor noch ein Kapitel zu schreiben, aber na ja, ich hab mich doch noch überreden lassen. Mal schauen, ob es euch gefällt. Ich hab es irgendwie in einer depressiven Phase geschrieben, na ja gebt mir doch einfach Bescheid, was ihr davon haltet. 

**Fünf Jahre ist es her**

**Kapitel Zwei**

**Dracos**** Sicht **

Wie lange ist es jetzt schon her,

seit ich dich gesehen habe? 

seit ich dich umarmt habe?

seit ich dich geküsste habe?

seit ich dich betrogen habe?

Zurück.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte zurück. Zurück in die Zeit; um alles zu ändern. Um meine Taten zu verändern. Um mich selbst zu ändern.

Zurück zu dir. 

Doch was bringt mir dieser Gedanken schon? Es geht nicht und wird auch nie gehen. Was geschehen ist geschehen. Natürlich. Ich sollte es wissen. 

Aber wenn doch, was wenn doch;

würde ich überhaupt etwas ändern? 

Bist du mir soviel Wert, um das hier, dass alles aufzugeben? Um das hier hinter mir zu lassen. Um auf das hier alles zu verzichten; und das für eine **eventuelle Zukunft mit dir?**

Ja, ich sage** eventuell**. 

Wieso, fragst du mich? Diese Fragen kann ich dir nicht antworten. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht hörst du ja doch noch mal auf deine Freunde. Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. 

Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Und ich habe Angst, Angst darüber nachzudenken. Auch wenn ich immer an dich denke. Ich habe Angst vor der Antwort. Deine Antwort oder meine Antwort? Die Antwort die gegen dich wäre, oder die für dich wäre. Die für dieses Leben, oder gegen dieses Leben wäre? 

Manchmal wundere ich mich, ob du dich seit her einmal gefragt hast, ob ich dich je geliebt habe, oder alles von Anfang an nur ein Spiel war?! Und hier könnte ich dir, du glaubst es kaum, eine Antwort geben. Eine Antwort, bei der ich mir sicher bin. So sicher, wie mein Leben. 

Die Antwort wäre, Ja. 

Du glaubst mir das jetzt sicher nicht, würdest mir ins Gesicht lachen und dich umdrehen und sagen: „Du Arsch. Für wie blöd halltest du mich eigentlich?" Danach würdest du mich stehen lassen, einfach links liegen und gehen, so wie ich gegangen bin. So wie ich dir dein Herz gebrochen habe, würdest du meines brechen. Und das ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. 

Was habe ich nur aus dir gemacht? Einst warst du lebendig, fröhlich und so voller Leben. Doch jetzt, jetzt bist du nur ein Schatten, ein Schatte deiner selbst. Ein Schatten, von dem, was du einmal warst. 

Und schon wieder alles wegen mir. Hören diese verdammten Schuldgefühle den niemals auf? Was willst du denn von mir? Oder besser, was wolltest du denn? Ach, lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe!  
  


Du hättest damals, damals, als es noch nicht zu spät war einfach besser wissen müssen. Deinen Freunden, deiner Familie vertrauen müssen. Aber Nein, du musstest es ja besser wissen, oder?! Immer der goldene Junge sein, der immer an das Gute im Menschen glaubt, auch wenn der gemeinte Mensch nie zuvor einen Grund dafür gegeben hat, dass ihn ihm etwas Gutes ist. 

Die Wahrheit tut weh, was? Ich hab nur mit dir gespielt. Deinen Gefühlen gespielt. Tja so ist das Leben. Zu mir wird gesagt: „Draco, verführe Potter." Und ich sage gebeugt: „Wie sie wünschen, My Lord."

Aber wer, wer um Himmels willen, konnte schon wissen, dass ich mich verdammt noch mal in dich verliebe? Wer?!  
  


Und trotzdem, weißt du was, Liebe kann daran nichts ändern. Nichts an meiner Art, oder meiner Loyalität gegenüber dem Lord. Natürlich war es auch für mich schwer, aber Liebe vergeht. Sie verblasst. Und man findet sicherlich wieder neue. Was ist schon so besonderes daran? Gar nichts. 

Du Narr Du!!!  
  


Außerdem ist Liebe etwas Schwaches. Etwas das mich schwach und abhängig macht. Und das will ich nicht sein. Das bist du mir nicht Wert. Das ist mir im Moment niemand Wert. Liebe hin oder her. 

Und trotzdem muss ich dir sagen, „Es tut mir Leid." 

Und in der Ferne höre ich dich sagen: „Schon okay, ich verzeihe dir!" Typisch Gryffindor! Immer der goldene Junge. Ich hasse es. Hasse mich doch verdammt noch mal! 


End file.
